


Haikyuu!! group chats!

by Kagebabe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Kageyama is a dork, Karasuno, Nekoma, Oikawa - Freeform, Other, This is cute, aoba jousai - Freeform, asahi loves noya, daichi loves suga, group chats, hinata is innocent, i am bored at school, sawamura - Freeform, sugawara - Freeform, uncle asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagebabe/pseuds/Kagebabe
Summary: THIS IS MY THIRD TIME REWRITING THIS :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY THIRD TIME REWRITING THIS :)

**_ KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL GROUP CHAT _ **

** 10:35am **

**DaddyCrow** added

**MamaCrow**

**UncleAsahi**

**HotBaldy**

**RoLLinGThuNder**

**Ennoshita6**

**HI.TSUKKI**

**Tsukishima**

**SunshineSpiker**

**Kageyama**

**DaddyCrow:** Hello Karasuno!!

 **MamaCrow:** Hey Daichi :)

 **SunshineSpiker:** Hi captain!!!!!!!

 **Kageyama:** Mornin'

 **HotBaldy:** Why do you guys not have creative usernames.....

 **RoLLinGThuNder:** I like Hinata's name!!!!

 **SunshineSpiker:** Thank you Senpai :D

 **Tsukishima:** Why am I here?

 **HotBaldy:** Because you're in the club dammit.

 **HI.TSUKKI:** Hi,Tsukki!!!

 **Tsukishima:** Shut up and change your name, Yamaguchi.

 **HI.TSUKKI:** SORRY, Tsukki☆

 **HI.TSUKKI** changed his name to  **Yamaguchi12**

 **UncleAsahi:** Good morning everyone~

 **DaddyCrow:** Morning. Suga, be here at 11:45, okay?

 **MamaCrow:** Okay ♡♡

**DaddyCrow: **♡♡♡♡****

****SunshineSpiker:**** WUOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **HotBaldy:** plz keep it PG

 **RoLLinGThuNder:** You know what this means, Ryuu? WE ARE GETTING ANOTHER BABY

 **HotBaldy:** FUCK YEAH WE GET ANOTHER BABY CROW THIS IS EXCITING!!!!!!1!!!!111!!!!!!!!

 **UncleAsahi:** t-they're gonna die- Suga-San, Daichi-San- Please wear protection

 **DaddyCrow:** I always do~

 **MamaCrow:** Love you, Daichi~♡♡♡

 **Tsukishima** left the conversation

 **Yamaguchi12:** TSUKKI NO!!!! :( :( :( :(

 **HotBaldy1:** OH NO HE DIDN'T

 **RoLLinGThuNder:** GO GET HIM RYUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **HotBaldy1** added  **Tsukishima** to the group

 **Yamaguchi12:** T-Tsukki don't leave again!!

 **Tsukishima:** Shut up.

 

** 5:45pm **

 

 **Kageyama**  sent a photo to the group

 **RoLLinGThuNder:** is thAT WHAT I THink iT is?!?!?1!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!??!?!??!?!!??!?!?!?!

 **HotBaldy1:** KAGEYAMA THAT IS GROSS

 **Kageyama:** It's milk... I spilt my milk on my floor.

 **DaddyCrow:** GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER

 **Ennoshita6:** please be mature 

 **SunshineSpiker:** SUGA-SAN, QUESTION

 **MamaCrow:** Yes, Hinata?

 **SunshineSpiker:** WHAT WERE THEY THINKING WAS ON KAGEYAMA'S FLOOR?

 **MamaCrow: ....** that is a question for your dad

 **SunshineSpiker:** Oh! Okay!!

 **SunshineSpiker:** CAPTAINNNNNNN

 **DaddyCrow:** AM I YOUR FATHER!?

 **SunshineSpiker:** YES YOU ARE PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION

 **Tsukishima** left the conversation

 **Yamaguchi12** added  **Tsukishima to the group**

 **Yamaguchi12:** Tsooki plz

 

**3:49am**

**RoLLinGThuNder:** ANY1 AWAKE RN JDNFJERGHE!???!!!??!?!??!?!?!?!?

 **HotBaldy1:** BRO HI BRO HI H I

 **RoLLinGThuNder:** GUESS WHERE I AM

 **HotBaldy1:** DUDE WHERER R UUUU!!????

 **RoLLinGThuNder** sent a photo to the group

 **HotBaldy1:** IS THAT ASAHI-SAN BESIDE YOU

 **RoLLinGThuNder:** YES IT IS

 **HotBaldy1:** WOWIE WOW WOW DID YOU GUYS

 **RoLLinGThuNder:** MayBE WE DID ;)

 **DaddyCrow:** GO TO SLEEP FFS

 **HotBaldy1:** O shit gn bro

 **RoLLinGThuNder:** gn gn gn

 

**4:00am**

**Kageyama:** I got milk

 **Kageyama:** Hello?

 **Kageyama:** more for me

 

**11:42am**

**UncleAsahi** : N-NOYA!!!!!

 **RoLLinGThuNder:** O YOU SAW THE PICTURE

 **DaddyCrow:** Asahi i hope you wore protection

 **UncleAsahi:** I AM SO SORRY

 **HotBaldy1:** UNPROTECTED OG=H N O

 **SunshineSpiker:** ANOTHER BABY IS COMING

 **UncleAsahi:** N-N-NOO!!!!!

 **RoLLinGThuNder:** my pregnancy test is positive!!!!!

 **MamaCrow:** FFS YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL NEXT TIME

 **Kageyama:** Males cannot get pregnant

 **RoLLinGThuNder:** YOU FUCKING RUINED ITTTTTTTTTTTT

 **DaddyCrow:** Practice starts in an hour. Get ready.

 **MamaCrow:** Daichi you need to get ready. 

 **DaddyCrow:** I THOUGHT YOUWERE GOING TO SHOWER

 **MamaCrow:** I did. Get clothes on

 **HotBaldy1:** FUCK IM OUT BYE BYE BYE

 **RoLLinGThuNder:** GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG GTG

 **SunshineSpiker:** i still don't understand :(

 **Ennoshita6** :  ****it's best you don't, Hinata.


	2. Aoba Johsai Group Chat!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE AOBA JOHSAI COACHES GOT AN ACCOUNT FOR THE GROUP CHAT AND OIKAWA PUT THEM IN IT

_ **Aoba Johsai Group Chat** _

**11:30pm**

**AlienCaptain** added

**Kindaichi**

**Kunimi**

 

 **AlienCaptain:** Our dear first years are here to witness this gorgeous group chat!!!

 **HanamakiMeme** : Bless

 **MatsukawaMeme:** Bless

 **MadDog:** Can I leave?

 **Yahab6:** FUCK NO.

 **WatariLibro:** Hi there, Kunimi and Kindaichi!!

 **Kindaichi:** Hi Watari-San!!!!

 **Kunimi:** Hi.

 **HanamakiMeme** changed  **Kindaichi** 's name to  **TURNIP**

 **TURNIP:** Why do you do this to me?

 **MatsukawaMeme:** Oh my Oh My

 **Iwaizumi:** Go to sleep.

 **AlienCaptain:** SO RUDE! IT'S FRIDAY NIGHT!

 **TURNIP:** Yessir Iwaizumi-San!!

 **AlienCaptain:** Fine fine. Good night. 

 

**2:35am**

**MadDog** left the group chat

 **Yahab6** added  **MadDog** to the group chat

 **MadDog:** Fuck you.

 **Yahab6:** Please don't.

 **MadDog:**....

 **Yahab6:** What?

 **MatsukawaMeme:** OH IT IS GETTING HOT IN HERE OH OH OH

 **HanamakiMeme:** OH MY GOODNESS

 **MadDog:** Fuck you all.

 **MatsukawaMeme:** SOrry, I'M MarrIed To Hanamaks♡

 **HanamakiMeme:** OH YOU HOTTIE> I LOVE YOUR EYE BROws♡♡♡

 **Iwaizumi:** FOR FUCKS SAKE- GO TO SLEEP, DAMMIT

 **HanamakiMeme:** Why are you up?

 **MatsukawaMeme:** Probably fucking Oikawa.

 **Iwaizumi:** REVOLTING.

 

**11:46AM**

**AlienCaptain:** GUYS, THE COACHES CALLED A PRACTICE. GET YOUOR ASSES UP FFS

 **Iwaizumi:** We are all waiting on you.

 **WatariLibro:** Please hurry, Oikawa-san. We don't wanna run even more than we already will be.

 

**12:10pm**

**TURNIP** sent a picture to the group message.

 **MatsukawaMeme:** Damn I am so hot when I am sweaty~

 **HanamakiMeme:** Aww babe~ I'M looking at that ass~

 **AlienCaptain:** Stop being Gay

 **WatariLibro:** oh

 **Yahab6:** oh

 **TURNIP:** OH

 **Iwaizumi:** oh

 **MadDog** left the group chat

 **Yahab6** added  **MadDog** to the group chat

 **MadDog** Left the group chat

Yahab6added  **MadDog** to the group chat

 **Yahab6:** Fucking stop!!!!

 **AlienCaptain:** GUYS OUR COACHES HAVE AN ACCOUNT

 **MatsukawaMeme:** PLZ ADD THEM PLZ

 **HanamakiMeme:** YES PLZ DO

 **Iwaizumi:** And how do you know this?

 **AlienCaptain:** THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT IT BECAUSE THEY SAW KUNIMI'S PHONE GOING CRAZY 

 **Kunimi:** I'm sorry.

 **MadDog:** Why the fuck am I here?

 **Kunimi:** So you can get along with us.

 **AlienCaptain:** BREAK IS OVER WE GONNA RUN LAPS AGAIN

 **Iwaizumi:** We know.

 

**4:58pm**

**TURNIP:** IT'S MY PARTY AND I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO

 **MatsukawaMeme:** CrY IF I WANT TO-

 **HanamakiMeme:** CRY CRY CRY CRY

 **TURNIP:** I'LL CRY UNTIL THE CANDLES BURN DOWN THIS PLACE

 **MasukawaMemes:** I'LL CRY UNTIL MY PITY PARTY'S IN FLAMES.

 **Kunimi:** Kindaichi, stop blaring that song from the bathroom.

 **MatsukawaMeme:** WHOA

 **HanamakiMeme:** WHOA

 **TURNIP:** RELAX, I AM WASHING MY HANDS.

 **Yahab6:** Watari, how do you do this damn English assignment...?

 **WatariLibro:** Y before I and add ES

 **Yahab6:** WHAT?

 **MadDog:** Don't ask me.

 **Iwaizumi:** I saw your homework. Meet me at school on Monday morning and I will help you. 

 **Yahab6:** THANK YOU

 **AlienCaptain** added  **MizoguchiCoach** and  **IrhataAdvisor** to the group convo

 **MatsukawaMeme:** blessing the fuck outta things

 **MatsukawaMeme:** HOLY CRAP

 **Yahab6:** THE COACHES

 **WatariLibro:** I JUST CHOKED ON MY WATER

 **HanamakiMeme:** YOU JUST CUSSED IN FRONT OF THE COACHES!!11!!!!1!!!!!!

 **MatsukawaMeme:** OH MY GOSH I AM DEAD  LIKE WATARI AND HIS WATER

 **HanamakiMeme** changed the name to  **RIP WATARI**

 

 **AlienCaptain:** welcome to our group chat, coaches!!!!!!

 **MizoguchiCoach:** Why on earth am I here?

 **IrhataAdvisor:** You all know that we can see your past messages right? 

 **Iwaizumi:** I was very aware of that.

 **MadDog** left  **RIP WATARI**

 **Yahab6:** DAMMIT ARE YOU KIDDING ME

 **Yahab6** added  **MadDog** to  **RIP WATARI**

 

**6:13pm**

**HanamakiMeme** sent a photo to  **RIP WATARI**

 **MatsukawaMeme:** It's lit in your front yard~~~~~~~~~

 **MizoguchiCoach:** What are you burning...?

 **HanamakiMeme:** Shit I forgot our coach was in here...

 **IrhataAdvisor:** And your advisor!!

 **MatsukawaMeme:** HAHAHAHHA YOU CUSSED IN FRONT OF THE COACH AND ADVISOR

 **ALienCaptain:** We lit a roll of toilet paper on fire and threw it into a wet spot in the grass and watched it burn.

 **TURNIP:** GUYS BE CAREFUL, SENPAI'S

 **IrhataAdvisor:** Who is Turnip?

 **Yahab6:** Kindaichi

 **Kunimi:** I lit my dry ramen on fire, and my mom yelled at me.

 **AlienCaptain:** Bless 

 **Iwaizumi:** Bless

 **MatsukawaMeme:** Bless

 **HanamakiMeme:** Bless

 **WatariLibro:** Bless

 **Yahab6:** Bless

**MadDog: ....................................................**

**TURNIP:** Bless

 **Kunimi:** what?

 

**7:26pm**

**MizoguchiCoach:** PRACTICE TOMORROW AT 3:30

 **IrhataAdvisor:** DO NOT BE LATE OR YOU ALL WILL RUN LAPS

 


End file.
